This invention relates to an improved roller skate. In one aspect, the invention relates to an improved means for holding a shoe to a roller skate. In another aspect, the invention relates to improved means for positioning the rollers of a roller skate for improved roller skateability.
In recent years there has been considerable activity in the use of roller skates for transportation and recreation. In fact, in some parts of the country, particularly California, boardwalks have been provided specifically for use by roller skaters. Most of the skaters utilizing these boardwalks use roller skates which have shoes fixidly attached to the skate member which are in most instances cumbersome to carry around or pack whenever one is in an area wherein the skates are not usable. In regards to this, there exists a need for a skate which is adaptable for receiving a shoe thereon and is not particularly cumbersome to carry around when not in use. Furthermore, the softness of present day footwear dictates a fastening method which most securely holds the foot rather than the shoe. In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 834,526 teaches a roller skate with straps or belts for holding a shoe to a base plate wherein the base plate has slots therein for receiving the straps therethrough. However, only two opposed slots are provided for receiving or making a loop at the toe portion of the shoe. This does not give adequate support nor is it easily adjustable for various sizes of shoes so the shoe will be securely fastened therein. U.S. Pat. No. 323,135 teaches a roller skate including a base plate with means to receive a shoe thereon and specifically teaches upwardly extending members on the front and back portions of the skate with slots therein to receive belts or straps therethrough for securing a shoe to the base plate. However, easy adjustability and securing of a shoe to the plate member is difficult.